


Javier Escuella x Reader "Need Some Help?"

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader catches Javier touching himself





	Javier Escuella x Reader "Need Some Help?"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ wildxwildxwest.tumblr.com

The day was finally coming to an end. You and the rest of the camp had worked tirelessly all day to try and finish setting things up and getting chores done. You decided to spend the remainder of the night chatting with and gossiping with the rest of the women. It would be a nice end to a hot and sweaty work day.

Javier, on the other hand, had some other ideas on how to end his night. The day had been just as rough on him and he knew the perfect way to relieve stress. He quietly returned to his tent after saying his good nights to the rest of the gang. With a big sigh, he began to get undressed and into his night clothes, but his mind couldn’t help but wonder.

He thought of you, he thought of how you looked washing out the laundry. How you rolled your sleeves up and how the water soaked the front of your shirt, showing your curves. A strangled moan slipped out as his member strained against his night clothes. He had always wanted you and this wasn’t the first time he had thought of you in such a way, but tonight he was oh so desperate for you. “(Y/N)…” He whispered, imagining how you looked while you hung up laundry, your shirt lifting ever so slightly to reveal the soft and supple skin of your midsection. He remembers how the sun hit your features perfectly as you smiled at him and waved at him.

Javier reached down and freed his cock from his pants. He grasped his member and bit his lip, he couldn’t help but imagine it was you touching him like this. “Santa mierda, (Y/N),” He sighed, stroking his cock faster. He imagined the pretty lips wrapped around his shaft, your gorgeous eyes looking back up at him.

You had decided to call it a night, especially after a couple of drinks. You told the rest of the women that it was time for you to get some rest. “Alright, g’night (Y/N)!” Mary-Beth called out to you. You turned around and gave her a small wave as you walked back to your tent. As you walked through the camp, you heard something that sounded quite peculiar. Javier had let out another strangled moan, although this time it was much louder than he had intended. Slightly curious, you crept closer to his tent. “Mierda, (Y/N)…” Javier moaned, teasing himself just a little.

You knew at that point what he was doing. That unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. You swore you heard him say your name, as you got closer. You had also secretly liked the outlaw for a while now, and with a little bit of that liquid courage swirling around in your blood, you decided now would be as good as a time as any. Gently pulling back the entrance to his tent, you saw him there, cock in hand. He looked at you with wide eyes, quickly trying to cover himself up. “Thought I heard ya moaning.” You quipped, looking down at him. “Ya know, you should’ve just told me ya felt the same way.” You whispered, walking closer to him. “Now, need some help with that?” He moaned in response, grabbing you by the hips and pulling you over to him as you giggled.


End file.
